Transistors are semiconductor devices that are commonly used as switches capable of selectively shutting off an electric current. In metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors, the current is intended to flow from source to drain directly through the channel region during the on-state of the device. However, shunt paths can cause the current to flow through other paths that bypass the channel region. Such shunt paths can cause a transistor to have high leakage and potentially even short circuit.
As will be appreciated, the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale or intended to limit the claimed disclosure to the specific configurations shown. For instance, while some figures generally indicate straight lines, right angles, and smooth surfaces, an actual implementation of an integrated circuit structure may have less than perfect straight lines, right angles, and some features may have surface topology or otherwise be non-smooth, given real world limitations of the processing equipment and techniques used. In short, the figures are provided merely to show example structures.